Fr00t L00ps
by poisonarrow713
Summary: discontinued


Author's Note: 'ello all! This is poisonarrow713 speaking. This is my first ever FanFic so I hope it reaches to all of your expectations. So without further a do, I present to you, the first ever chapter of **Fr00t L00ps!**

Disclaimer: Why do you have to make me say it? I do NOT own Ruroni Kenshin! runs to the nearest corner of room and cries

**Fr00t L00ps**

By: poisonarrow713

(((**Chapter One**)))

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz,_

Groans.

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz,_

Gets annoyed.

_Buzz, Buzz, Bu-_

A fist, coming out of nowhere, slams down on alarm clock.

A huge crack appears on the clock in question.

Silence.

Lies back down to get "five more minutes" of sleep into her system.

Snuggles into bed sheets.

Sleeps.

20 minutes later…

"Kaoru? Get out of Bed! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

Seventeen year old Kaoru Kamiya sat bolt up right as if struck by lightning. She almost fell out of the bed in a vain effort to reach the now broken alarm clock.

It read 7:49 AM.

She shrieked and started to swear every word she could think of while changing into her school uniform: a grey pleated skirt, maroon short sleeved polo with the white colored high school logo on it, white plain nee highs, and black leather shoes. She started to brush both her teeth and her midnight black hair that came all the way down to the small of her back. Kaoru hurriedly tied her hair up into a high pony tail and ran downstairs. She grabbed her backpack and a spare granola bar from the kitchen. She more then yelled good bye to her parental unit number one, dad, and practically flew to her parked car.

Kaoru started the ignition and backed out of the Kamiya's drive way. She put her foot on the gas and was speeding through her neighborhood at a whopping 52 instead of the normal speed limit of 15 MPH. The girl finally reached her destination, parked the car, and ran as hard as she could to the front doors of the school. The high school had recently added new security to the school, which included locks and cameras at each door so that no strangers would come in. She pressed the button frantically, praying the office would just open the door and let her in. She checked her watch anxiously to see how much time she had left. Not much. Perfect.

'_C'mon! Open up you stupid! I can't be late! Not again! Gah! Just open up!_'

As if this was the only good part of her morning so far, there was a soft beep that signaled that she could go into the building. Kaoru opened the front doors of the school with a bang and rushed to the stairs to start her long hike to her math class, which was currently located on the third floor. Not helping her. At. All.

Trying to catch her breath from running all the way upstairs, she didn't notice someone around the corner, walking down the stairs that she was trying so hard to go up.

CRASH!

"GAAAAH!" screamed Kaoru as she started to fall onto the very hard steps. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, and suddenly, none came.

A pair of strong arms caught Kaoru from behind in an effort to break the school girl's fall. Kaoru instantly opened her eyes to see who her savior was.

The first thing she noticed was how the long and thick auburn hair, tied in a loose pony tail at the base of his neck, flowed over the boy's muscular shoulders. Second was that the guy had warm amber eyes that made her shiver just staring at them. The third was that he wasn't wearing a school uniform, just a semi tight black t-shirt and a pair of baggy ripped jeans. The final thing she noticed was that he was up way too close to her, not respecting her personal space. _At all_.

"Idiot, next time you try walking upstairs, try looking at where your going." the boy said all the while smiling down at her in a teasing sort of way.

She instantly blushed and stepped out of his strong hold. "W-well, you didn't have to save me! I didn't ask for it! Besides, you could have at least moved out of the way if you knew I was coming."

"Ooo, a feisty one! Well I'm terribly sorry for going down the stairs and have you practically knock me over, miss. I shall only hope that you will forgive this lowly person for trying to save your beautiful neck." Laughter was plainly showing in his amber eyes.

"Hmph!" a pout and a small blush on her face was the only response that he managed to get out of her.

The bell rang at that exact moment, signaling that all of Kaoru's effort to get to her class on time was for nothing.

She let out a loud groan and started to pick up the books and papers that she had dropped. The boy noticing that she was now late, helped her pick up her stuff. Kaoru reached to grab her math book but instead of grabbing the textbook she suddenly felt the boy's hand underneath hers. They both looked up at each other's eyes; soft amber drowned in Kaoru's deep ocean blue pools. Kaoru's stomach seemed to be doing a couple back flips on her own as she stared back in pure amber.

They stayed that way for about two minutes. The boy, who had more self control, said smilingly, "You know, you should probably work on your staring habit, most people need to blink or their eyes will get damaged."

Kaoru blushed deeply and looked away.

"Well, I should be going now. I'm already late for first period."

"See ya around then."

He started leaving when Kaoru said "W-wait a second!"

The very handsome red head stopped and turned around, facing her.

"Yes?" he said curiously.

"Um, well, I just wanted to say, uh, thank you for saving me back there." She said all the while blushing.

The boy smiled a true smile at her and said in a warm voice, "Your welcome. Just make sure that you open your eyes more and you won't need me saving you anymore." He gave her a small wink.

"I told you! You were the one who crashed into me!"

At that point the red head couldn't help but laugh at Kaoru. Once he quieted down, the boy said "I'm sorry then." Laughter still remained in his golden eyes. "You should get going if you don't want to be late for your class."

He then walked over and helped her get back to her feet. He turned around and, with one last warm smile, waved and headed back down the stairs, leaving Kaoru with her thoughts. As if waking from a trance, she forgot that now she was very late for her first period class. Kaoru grabbed her backpack and dashed to the classroom.

Kaoru just stopped beside the door to her first period class, math. Trying to catch her breath and to check she wasn't blushing anymore, she peeked into the small window at the very top of the door. The math teacher, Mr. Sanugai, had his back to the class writing a complicated math problem on the black board. She carefully opened the door so that the teacher would, hopefully, wouldn't notice her. She squeezed her small frame in through the door way and, as quietly as possible, tip-toed to her desk.

'_Just a few more inches and I'll be…_'

"Kamiya!"

'_Crap_'

"An explanation of why you are late to my class, again, would be sufficient Miss Kamiya."

The rest of the class giggled.

Kaoru nervously straightened up and faced her evil math teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Sanugai. I was just caught in a lot of traffic coming here."

Mr. Sanugai smirked. "Well seeing that that was your excuse for yesterday and the day before then, I suppose this means you will have to go to detention. Oh don't you dare give me that look Kamiya! Three strikes and your out. That's how it'll be and that's how it will always be."

The teacher got out a detention form and started filling it out. Once he was done, he ripped the form from the pad, and handed it to a very angry and frustrated Kaoru. She went over and sat at her desk, right next to her best friend, Misao.

"Now, before we were rudely interrupted, let's get back to the topic at hand, Trigonometry!"

Everybody in the class groaned at this point.

Misao twisted around in her seat to have a better look at Kaoru.

"So, where were you?"

"I over slept."

"Again?"

Kaoru gave her friend a '_don't you even think about it_' look.

Misao, getting the hint said "Ok! Ok! Calm down! Just asking a simple question! Yeesh!"

"Sorry. I'm just really mad that I have to go and waste all of my afternoon in a boring classroom, counting the stupid dots in the ceiling, when I could be getting something else done. I mean, this is my very first detention! I get pretty good grades and all, but now I get punished for being a couple of minutes late?"

"Yeah, detention is a huge pain in the butt."

Kaoru sighed and tried to listen to her evil math teacher, but she couldn't. She kept thinking back on the incident on the stairs with a certain red head during the rest of her morning classes.

Seeing as she forgot to pack a lunch, Kaoru had to buy the lunch special: "mystery meat" with over cooked noodles and something that was supposed to be broccoli.

'_Wow, we're really getting spoiled today._' She thought sarcastically as the lunch lady plopped the mystery meat onto her tray and handed it to her.

She went over to her normal lunch table with Misao, Sano, and Aoshi. Misao, who had a huge crush on Aoshi, was babbling away happily to him. On the other hand Aoshi was basically like a block of ice. His piercing ice blue eyes penetrated anybody who would even think of talking to him. Kaoru didn't understand, but Misao loved him to death. Sano was very busy eating up on the lunch special, as if he had not eaten in days. Kaoru cringed at the sight, the "mystery meat" and "macaroni" going all over the place.

Sano finally finished eating the grub. "Oi, Jo-chan, you gonna eat that?" He pointed to her tray of supposed food.

"Yeah, go ahead. I suddenly lost my appetite." She replied, pushing her tray over to him.

"Alright! Thanks!" was the reply as Sano suddenly consumed the food

"Hey! Watch it Rooster head! You're getting some of that mystery meat crap in my hair!" Misao shrieked.

Sano shrugged. After a while he put a small amount of the 'meat' on his unused spoon and flung, a direct hit, at Misao's face. It was plastered all over the poor girl's face.

"Oops! Sorry Weasel girl didn't mean any by it." Sano said as he laughed his ass off at the sight.

Misao took her whole bowl of 'pasta' and dunked it on top of Sano's head

"Oops! So sorry! Now you truly look like who you really are, a Rooster head!"

Kaoru sensing a huge war of "food" coming up said angrily "Alright already! Sano! Drop the meat. Misao! Drop the macaroni! Were seniors now! Not second graders! Now let's all just calm down and forgive and forget."

Sano and Misao looked at one another, dropped their weapons of mass destruction onto the table neatly, and said sorry to one another.

"Now that's more like it! You guys are really starting to matu-"

Out of nowhere the mystery meat and noodles rocketed and splattered all over Kaoru. Sano and Misao laughed and fell onto the floor, rolling around like maniacs.

"Ohohohohoho!" laughed a very high pitched girly voice Kaoru was all too familiar with.

"Awe, poor Kaoru san!" she made a mock sad impression "Your all covered with filth like she rightfully deserves to be in! Poor, Poor Kaoru san! Ohohohohoho!" You could see the fox ears pop up on Megumi's head if you looked close enough.

Sano who had gotten off of the floor at the sound of his girlfriend's voice said "Ok, Fox, that's enough." Turning to Kaoru "Hey, sorry Jo-chan, couldn't help myself. We even?"

Kaoru wasn't just mad, she was right down pissed. The only action she could think of doing was hurt Sano as much as possible. And for that she would only need one thing, her fist.

Without thinking twice she punched Sano as hard as she could into his stomach. Sano fell back down onto the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Now, were even." Kaoru said, giving Sano a hand up.

Sano took the outstretched hand gratefully. "Man, Jo-chan! Your punches are getting harder!"

Megumi instantly rushed over to her 'wounded soldier.' "Sano!" She said very dramatically. "Oh you poor, poor Roster head! Show me where it hurts!"

"I'm ok, don't worry Fox." He said, all the while blushing.

"But your hurt! You might have even caught rabies from that tanuki girl when she punched you!"

Hearing the loud growl behind him, Sano said hurriedly "Megumi that's enough. I'm fine so don't sweat about it. As far as Jo-chan is concerned, were friends so stop teasing her."

Megumi pouted and gave a disappointed "Hmph" and walked over to her friends that were waiting for her to leave the cafeteria to their next class.

Kaoru looked on after her, glad that she was finally gone.

After cleaning herself off of the meat and macaroni, the rest of the school day carried on as planned. Kaoru spent her day basically sleeping, doodling on her notebook, or thinking about the red head from before. Once the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Kaoru rushed to her locker to get all of the books she needed for her different homework assignments. She was going to close her locker door shut when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. Kaoru jumped and swirled around to be face to face with the Assistant Principle, Saito Hajime.

"Kamiya, the Principle would like to have a word with you." Saito said in a harsh, cruel, commanding voice.

"Um, now? But Im going to be late for deten-"

"Now."

Kaoru sighed, closed her locker, and followed the Assistant Principle nervously to the Principles Office.

'_What did I do wrong? Ok, so I was late a couple times and I got a detention for it. Big deal! At least Im not as bad as Sano. He practically lives in the detention hall! Plus this is my first one! I get good grades! What does he want to talk to me about?_'

The pair finally made it to the dreaded office. Saito, holding the door open for Kaoru, said in a mock pleasant voice "After you."

Kaoru only stared at him. Then she walked, very nervous now, through the entrance and into the Principle's Office.

-----------------------------

(((**Author's note with some help of RK characters**)))

poisonarrow713: Dun, Dun, Dun! **0.o** So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Just plain ugly? Help me out here!

Battousai: Well, _I_ think that you personally need to work on the good behavior, you can be very mean at some points, and yeah you are ugly. But, seriously, you do need help.

Ruroni: This one hates to admit it, but the Battousai is right, that he is. nervously nods

Sano: Oooooo! Burn! wiggles fingers in an attempt to portray fire

poisonarrow713: sweat drops Sano, what exactly are you doing? Putting a curse on me?

Sano: n-no. sniffles

Battousai and Ruroni are laughing in background

poisonarrow713: shakes head Anyways, thanks to all of you for reading the very first chapter of **Fr00t L00ps**!

Battousai: What's up with the title anyways? _**Fr00t L00ps**? _Couldn't think up of a better one? You had to resort to a cereal brand for a FanFic title! How pathetic.

poisonarrow713: gets angry It. Will. All. Be. Explained. Further. Into. The. Story, dumb ass.

Sano: laughing Ooooo! Somebody should call 911, 'cus I believe you just got _burned_! rolls around on floor

Everyone sweat drops

poisonarrow713: sweat drops, again Please excuse Sano; he knows not what he says. (jk!) Thanks again for reading!

Sano: Yeah you better be joking cracks knuckles

poisonarrow713: combination of sweat drops and rolls eyes Untill next time!


End file.
